mahou sekai
by indrakun
Summary: Hidup di dunia dimana kekuatan tidak di perlukan, tapi dirinya memiliki kekuatan tersebut, berharap untuk hidup di dunia dimana orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertinya tinggal, dan tuhan telah mengabulkannya. Dunia sihir, dunia di mana shir adalah hal normal, tapi kau di anggap tak berguna di sana. Apakah kau akan diam saja? Warn: CoolNaru, mahousekai, isekai dll
1. Chapter 1

Capter 1

Naruto dan Fate Stay Night bukan punya indrakun

Rate :M

Warn : Abal, GJ, Typo, Ancur, dll

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

Di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas, dengan jutaan pedang berwarna silver yang tertancap sejauh mata memandang. Seorang pemuda duduk termenung seorang diri, menatap indahnya langit biru yang di temani oleh banyak awan putih.

"Hah.."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke sekeliling dirinya. Jutaan pedang berwarna silver tertancap di sejauh mata memandang, memenuhi seluruh padang rumput.

"Kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia ini? Dunia yang terlalu damai dan membosankan untuk di tinggali, lagipula, jika aku memang di takdirkan hidup di dunia ini, kenapa aku harus memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda seperti ini?."

Ribuan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tiba-tiba muncul di langit, lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebilah pedang berwarna silver di setiap lingkan sihir yang tercipta.

"Kekuatan yang merepotkan!."

.." Ku harap, aku hidup di dunia dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku, atau setidaknya aku ingin kekuatan ini tak pernah ku miliki."

Menyampaikan permohonannya, kemudian pria itu menidurkan tubuhnya, menutup kedua bola mata blue safir seindah lautan itu, kemudian terbang ke alam mimpinya.

 **~X~**

Sore hari yang sangat damai di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat, seorang pemuda bersurai silver tertidur dengan pulas di salah satu pohon yang cukup rindang.

Tak jauh dari pemuda itu, terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang juga memiliki surai silver, berjalan dengan anggun ke arah pemuda yang tengah tidur dengan pulas itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Mo Nii-sama, dia selalu berlatih dengan sangat keras, padahal sudah di peringatkan bahwa tubuhnya itu sangat lemah, dan lihatlah dia sekarang, dia pasti sangat kelelahan."

Tap

Gadis cantik bersurai silver tersebut menghetikan langkahnya, tepat di depan si pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas di depannya.

"Nii-sama bangun, bangun sekarang sudah sore, nii-sama harus segera pulang."

Gadis cantik bersurai silver itu mencoba membangunkan pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di depannya, yang tak lain adalah kaka kandungnya sendiri.

"Eemhhhh.."

Sepertinya, si pemuda yang masih tertidur itu mulai terganggu dan terlihat akan bangun.

"Emmmhh, hoamm."

Akhirnya pemuda itu bangun dari tidur pulasnya, sedikit mengucek matanya, dan menyesuaikan sinar terang yang memasuki mata sebiru lautannya itu.

Bersiap dengan bentakan yang biasanya di terimanya, namun hanya padangan heran yang ia lihat dari pria tersebut.

"Siapa kau, dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?!."

Setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit kebingungan, memandang gadis cantik yang membangunkannya, dengan pertanyaan besar pada tatapannya.

"Jangan bercanda nii-sama, jelas- jelas kau Naruto nii-sama, dan kau sekarang tentu saja berada di hutan tempat latihanmu biasanya."

Dengan senyum lembut yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir ramunnya, gadis pemilik surai silver itu menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Naruto?.

 **Naruto pov.**

Sebenarnya di mana aku sekarang? Dan siapa gadis di sampingku ini, dia memilki warna rambut yang sama sepertiku?

Bukannya aku tadi sedang berada di padang rumput, tempat biasanya aku berlatih atau sekedar bersantai.

Lalu kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di sini, dan gadis ini memanggilku sebagai kakaknya?

Lebih baik aku pahami dulu situasinya, mungkin aku bisa jadikan gadis ini sebagai tempatku mendapat informasi.

 **Naruto pov end.**

"Ah benarkah? Aku sama sekali tak ingat, mungkin aku terkena amesia atau sejenisnya, bisa saja di sebabkan sebuah penyakit."

.." Jadi bisa kau jelaskan dimana sekarang aku berada? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?."

Dengan tenang Naruto menanyakan informasi yang ingin di ketahuinya, berterima kasihlan pada ketenangan yang di milikinya, berkat itu dia bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan akurat berkat ketenangannya ini.

"Ehh, bagaimana bisa nii-sama amesia?! Sudah ku katakan jangan terlalu keras berlatih, tubuh nii-sama itu sangat lemah, dan sangat mudah terserang penyakit!."

.."Lebih baik mulai sekarang ni-sama. jangan berlatih lebih dari 30 menit, aku tak mau tau apapun alasannya."

.." Dan lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, kita harus segera mengobati nii-sama, mungkin saja ingatan nii-sama bisa kembali jika kita cepat."

Dengan panik gadis cantik itu mencoba menarik tubuh Naruto, mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumahnya, agar bisa segera di obati.

"Tenanglah, percuma kita pulang sekarang, aku sudah terlajur melupakan semuanya."

Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis bersurai silver yang terlihat sangat panik itu, tentu saja karena ia ingin mendapat informasi darinya. Dan jika ia pulang ke rumah gadis itu sekarang, semua akan semakin rumit.

Tapi satu infomasi penting sudah berhasil ia dapatkan, seseorang yang di panggil dengan sebutan nii-sama oleh gadis ini, dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah dan mudah terkena penyakit.

Dan mungkin saja orang itu mirip dengan dirinya, atau mungkin kemungkinan lainnya.

"Tapi, jika nii-sama kehilangan semua ingatan nii-sama, berarti nii-sama juga sudah melupakanku?."

Sebuah kebahagian tersendiri dapat di lihat cukup jelas dari ekpresi gadis itu, dan sebuah senyuman merekah dari bibir manisnya.

"Tentu saja, aku mengatakan jika aku melupakan semuanya, dan bukankah dari awal aku sudah bertanya siapa dirimu? Bukankah itu sudah jelas, karena aku tak mengingat dirimu."

Naruto memandang sedikit heran pada gadis itu, ya walaupaun hanya ekpresi datar seperti biasanya dirinya berekpresi, yang dapat kau lihat dari wajah tampannya.

"Jika seperti yang nii-sama jelaskan, mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Gadis itu mulai terlihat tenang, dan duduk di depan pemuda yang dia sebut nii-sama itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah tenang aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu, kau jawab seperlunya saja, jangan terlalu berbelit belit, langsung pada intinya saja."

.." Baiklah, kita mulai pertanyaanya."

Naruto menatap gadis cantik di depannya dengan datar, namun dengan tatapan tajam yang mengartikan dia tengah serius.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin nii-sama tanyakan?."

Gadis cantik pemilik surai silver itu juga memasang ekpresi seriusnya, tanda jika ia juga serius.

"Siapa namamu?."

"Namaku Kaguya, Otsutsuki Kaguya."

"Apa hubunganku denganmu?."

"Kita adalah saudara kandung, dan kita ini sangat dekat juga..."

"Sudah ku bilang kau hanya perlu menjawab intinya saja, jangan menjelaskan hal yang tak ku tanyakan!."

.." Kau menyebutkan Namamu adalah Otsutsuki Kaguya, apakah Otsutsuki itu nama sebuah marga, atau apa?."

"Otsutsuki adalah nama clan kita, clan kita dalah salah satu clan besar tingkat atas."

"Hmm, lalu dimana kita sekarang berada?."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi? kita sekarang berada di hutan tempat nii-sama biasa berlatih."

"Ku ulangi pertanyaanku, sekarang kita berada di daerah atau negara mana?."

"Daerah, negara? tentu saja kita sekarang tinggal di dalam derah kerajaan Britania."

"Hmm, lalu dunia apa sebenarnya dunia ini?."

"Pertanyaan nii-sama aneh, tentu saja kita tinggal di dunia sihir, memangnya ada dunia lain selain dunia sihir?."

"Dunia sihir? jadi di dunia ini sihir adalah hal wajar? lalu apakah di dunia ini ada yang namanya karya ilmiah?."

"Tentu saja sihir adalah hal normal, dan apa maksud nii-sama sebagai karya ilmiah, bukankah ilmu sains atau ilmiah hanyalah mitos atau dongeng anak-anak?."

"Bisa kau tunjukan kekuatan sihirmu?."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengeluarkannya, tapi hanya sihir elemen dasar saja ya."

Kaguya menciptakan kobaran kecil api dari tangannya, membuktikan jika sihir adalah hal normal di dunia ini.

"Lalu apakah kau tau, aku bisa menggunakan sihir seperti apa?."

"Maaf nii-sama, sebenarnya nii-sama memiliki kelainan, sejak lahir nii-sama memiliki sirkuit sihir yang hanya sedikit di atas manusia biasa, jadi nii-sama hampir mustahil untuk menggunakan sihir, bahkan sihir dasar sekalipun."

Naruto terus menanyakan pertanyaan tentang dunianya sekarang, dan dirinya di dunia ini.

Dan dia berhasil menyimpulkan beberapa hal dalam garis besarnya.

Pertama, dia sekarang berada di dunia yang bukan dunia tempatnya lahir.

Kedua, dia di dunia ini adalah seorang yang memiliki tubuh sangat lemah, dan sama sekali tak bisa menggunakan sihir, padahal sihir adalah hal yang lumrah dan wajib dimiliki di dunia ini.

Ketiga, dia di dunia ini adalah seorang anggota bangsawan kelas atas, Otsutsuki.

Keempat, gadis yang sejak tadi bersamanya adalah adik kandungnya, dan dia memiliki nama Kaguya.

Keempat, dunia ini hampir sama seperti di dunia tempat asalnya, namun dalam artian ilmiah dan sihir yang bertukar.

Dan yang terakhir, dia di dunia ini benar-benar lemah dan sangat tidak berguna. Dan dia sekarang berada di tubuh itu.

Apalagi di dunia ini juga ada yang namanya sekolah, seperti poin ke keempat, sistem dunia ini hampir sama dengan dunia asalnya, tapi dengan artian ilmiah dan sihir yang terbalik.

 **~X~**

Setelah Kaguya menjelasakan semua pertanyaan yang di tanyakan oleh Naruto, kini mau tak mau Naruto harus ikut pulang dengan gadis itu.

Sepertinya permintaannya terkabul, dan di dunia inilah sekarang dia berada, dunia dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya.

Namun sepertinya dirinya sekarang berada pada tubuh orang lain, tubuh yang memiliki penampilan dan wajah yang sama persis dengannya, tapi entah mengapa berbeda dengan apa yang gadis bernama kaguya itu jelaskan, dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah dan tak memiliki kemampuan sihir? Justru ia merasa bahwa semuanya sebaliknya dari fakta tersebut.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka sampai di sebuah komplek super besar, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kita akan ke mana? dan bangunan -bangunan apa ini?."

Naruto terlihat sedikit terkagum dengan bangunan-bangunan tersebut, sangat megah dan mewah.

"Fufufu, tentu saja kita pulang, nii-sama."

Kaguya sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan dari kakaknya itu, setidaknya itulah yang ia tau.

"Owh, dan bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu pada tanganku? Aku sedikit risih di pandangi banyak orang seperti ini."

.."Dan lagipula, jika ini rumah kita. Kenapa di sini banyak sekali orang?."

Naruto sedikit risih dengan gadis bersurai silver tersebut, bagaimana tidak, jika sepanjang jalan dari hutan tadi sampai saat ini, gadis itu masih setia memeluk tangan kanannya.

Namun sepertinya Naruto sedikit salam paham, dengan semua pandangan yang tertuju pada dirinya.

Salahkan mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat dekat, padahal selama ini mereka bahkan tak pernah akur, atau Naruto yang mereka kenal tak pernah memerdulikan gadis bernama kaguya itu sama sekali, seharusnya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka nii-sama, dan tentu saja di sini ramai, ini adalah komplek wilayah clan Otsutsuki, dan mereka adalah sodara satu clan kita."

Tentu saja ia bilang jangan memperdulikan mereka, ia tak mungkin bilang bahwa mereka berdua tak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya, atau kakaknya tak pernah sebaik ini.

Otsutsuki Naruto yang dulu adalah seorang yang tempramental, mudah tersinggung, dan membenci semua orang.

Bahkah dirinya hanya pulang saat ia membutuhkan uang saja, selalu melawan dan tak pernah bisa di nasehati, ya walaupun tubuhnya sangat lemah, tapi dia tak pernah memperdulikan itu.

Dia tak pernah datang ke sekolah, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan sihir, tapi dirinya selalu melakukan latihan fisik yang sangat exstrim, mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang sangat lemah.

Katakan saja, dia adalah aib bagi clan besar Otsutsuki itu sendiri, namun keluarganya masih sangat sabar dan mencintainya.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, seorang Otsutsuki Naruto yang sangat tenang dan terlihat sangat berbeda. Apalagi kedekatan dirinya dan adiknya itu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Kita sudah sampai, nii-sama."

Kaguya menghentikan langkah mereka, tepat di depan sebuah bangunan super megah yang merupakan bangunan termegah di komplek clan Otsutsuki.

"Jadi ini rumah kita? Tapi sepertinya aku belum siap untuk berbicara dengan ayah dan ibu, atau adikku satunya seperti yang kau jelaskan."

.." Bisakau kau saja yang berbicara, dan menjelaskan tentang amesia yang aku alami? Antarkan saja aku langsung ke kamarku, aku ingin mandi."

Naruto sengaja meminta gadis bersurai silver, yang kini adalah adiknya, untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada keluarga barunya, jujur dia malas untuk menjelaskan ulang.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku. Tapi aku ingin nii-sama memenuhi satu syaratku!."

Gadis itu menunjukan satu jarinya, tanda jika ia meminta sebuah syarat.

"Apa?."

"Aku ingin nii-sama menciumku, thehe."

Sebuah tawa aneh keluar di akhir ucapan gadis itu, serta ia yang sudah menutup kedua matanya, menunggu ciuman yang akan ia dapatkan sebagai imbalan.

Chupp

Dengan malas Naruto mencium kening gadis cantik pemilik surai silver itu, tak ada pilihan lain selain memenuhi permintaanya, untuk saat ini.

"Ehh."

Gadis itu membuka matanya cepat, tapi seorang yang di carinya sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh darinya.

"Mooo, kenapa di kening! padahalkan di pipi juga bisa, dasar gak peka."

Kaguya menggembungkan pipinya, tanda jika dia sedang ngambek pada kakaknya itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, aku lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat, dan aku juga sedikit lapar di sini."

Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya menunggu tepat di depan pintu, tentu saja ia menunggu Kaguya yang masih merajuk padanya.

"Ha'i ha'i, jadi nii-sama lapar, mau di buatin apa? Aku akan membuatkannya."

"Kau tau ramen? jika kau tau buatkan aku beberapa mangkok, jika tidak, apa saja terserah kau."

"Ramen? tentu saja aku tau cara membuatnya, tapi sejak kapan nii-sama suka ramen?."

Gadis itu sedikit heran mendengar permintaan kakaknya itu, sejak kapan kakaknya itu suka ramen? Tapi dia juga jarang melihat kakaknya makan sih, mungkin saja saat tidak di rumah dia selalu memakan makanan kurang sehat itu.

Kreeett

"Tadaima."

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menunjukan dalam ruangan dari sebuah rumah super megah, dan juga tiga orang penghuni rumah yang menatap Naruto dan kaguya heran.

"Ayo ku antar ke kamarmu nii-sama, kamarmu ada di lantai dua, jadi ayo kita ke atas."

Dengan ceria Kaguya mengandeng tangan Naruto, menariknya ke arah kamar dari kakak tercintanya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik

"Ehh."

Butuh tiga detik untuk memproses apa yang ketiga penghuni rumah itu lihat, sebelum secara serentak ketiganya menyuarakan keterkejutannya itu

"Fufu."

Sementara Kaguya, dia tertawa geli mendengar teriakan ketiga anggota keluarganya itu.

"Ini dia, ini adalah kamar nii-sama. Ni-sama bisa mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu, nanti aku akan datang untuk menjemput nii-sama lagi."

"Hm."

Naruto hanya menjawab ucapan kaguya seperlunya, dan sementara kaguya sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja dulu, untuk seterusnya aku akan memikirkannya nantin saja. Lagipula, sepertinya dunia ini menarik."

 **~X~**

Kaguya sudah menjelaskan semua pada keluarganya, semua tentang amesia yang di alami kakaknya itu.

Dan seperti perkiraan kaguya, keluarganya menyambut baik kabar amesia dan perubahan yang terjadi pada kakaknya saat ini.

"Seperti itu kaa-san, tou-san, Naruto nii-sama benar benar berubah 180 derajat, dia seperti dua orang yang berbeda."

"Mungkin ini adalah kabar baik untuk kita, mudah mudahan nii-sama kalian tak akan mengingat masa lalunya dan berubah seperti dulu, semoga saja."

" Aku setuju anata, semoga saja."

Minato dan kushina adalah ayah dan ibu dari Kaguya, sekaligus pemimpin clan Otsutsuki dan jendral kerajaan saat ini.

Minato juga memiliki rambut yang sama seperti anak-anaknya, silver. Sedangkan kushina, yang adalah seorang yang berasal dari clan Uzumaki, dia memiliki warna rambut merah, tapi tak ada satupun dari tiga anak mereka yang memiliki surai yang sama dengannya.

Seperti yang sudah di sebutkan, pasangan MinaKushi memiliki tiga anak selama pernikahan mereka, Pertama adalah Naruto, kedua Kaguya, dan ketiga adalah Tenori, seorang anak laki-laki yang juga memiliki surai silver.

"Ano kaa-san, katanya nii-sama ia ingin ramen, bisakan kaa-san membantuku membuat ramen? Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membuatnya, tapi aku sudah janji ingin membuatkannya untuk nii-sama."

Kaguya menatap ibunya dengan penuh harap, ia tak ingin hilang muka di hadapan kakaknya sendiri.

"Ramen? sejak kapan nii-sama kalian menyukai ramen? sepertinya dia sering makan sembarangan saat tidak di rumah, anak itu."

.." Tapi baiklah, anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan."

"Ha'i"

 **~X~**

Saat ini, seluruh anggota keluarga MinaKushi sudah berkumpul di meja makan, termasuk Naruto yang sudah di jemput kaguya.

Semua pandangan terlihat menatap Naruto dengan intens, namun Naruto masih setia dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian dengar dari Kaguya, aku kehilangan semua ingatanku, tanpa terkecuali."

.."Aku bahkan melupakan Namaku sendiri, dan tak mengenal siapapun, termasuk kalian sebagai keluargaku tentunya. Dan aku meminta maaf untuk itu."

.." Dan ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada kalian, sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak Kaguya menyebutkan jika aku hampir tak memiliki sirkuit mana, dan tak bisa melakukan sihir."

.." Di dunia yang menjadikan sihir sebagai hal normal, apakah aku yang tak bisa melakukan sihir adalah seorang aib?."

.." Aku ingin kalian menjelaskannya, dan jujur saja aku tak suka di bohongi."

Naruto mentap keempat penghuni lain di rumah itu satu persatu, meminta penjelasan jujur dari keempatnya.

"Hah, sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Kau memang hampir tak memiliki sirkuit sihir, dan itu adalah hal tak wajar bagi seseorang yang berasal dari clan besar seperti kita."

.." Di luar sana, bahkan sebagian besar anggota clan Otsutsuki menganggap jika kau itu aib."

.." Tapi kau harus mempercayai ucapanku ini, aku, ibumu, dan dua adikmu tak pernah sekalipun berpikir seperti itu. Percayalah."

Kushina, Kaguya dan Tenori menatap penuh harap pada Naruto, jujur ini merupakan krisis terbesar dari semua pertanyaan yang mereka perkirakan akan Naruto tanyakan.

"Hm baiklah, aku percaya."

.." Sekarang kita langsung makan saja, aku sudah lapar."

"Ehh. "

Minato, Kushina, Kaguya dan bahkan Tenori, menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menjawab percaya semudah itu, bahkan mereka berpikir jika dia akan marah karena tak mempercayai ucapan Minato.

"Ehem .. Baiklah, ayo kita makan."

 **~X~**

Pagi yang sangat cerah di komplek clan Otsutsuki, di depan sebuah rumah yang paling megah di komplek tersebut, terlhat tiga orang remaja dengan seragam yang sama, sedang berpamitan pada orang tua mereka.

Ya, itu adalah Naruto, Kaguya dan Tenori yang sedang berpamitan pada Minato dan Kushina. Tentu saja karena mereka akan kembali ke sekolah mereka, setelah liburan musim panas mereka berakhir.

Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang Otsutsuki Naruto mau untuk pergi ke sekolah sihir.

Sekolah sihir adalah sekolah untuk seseorang belajar sihir, dan hanya ada satu sekolah di setiap kerajaanya.

Konoha Gakuen, adalah sekolah yang akan mereka tempati untuk belajar, sampai liburan mereka selanjutkan.

Konoha Gakuen memang mewajibkan semua muridnya untuk tinggal di asrama yang sudah sekolah siapkan. jadi tidak ada yang bisa keluar kecuali mendapat ijin pihak sekolah.

Selain itu, di dunia ini seperti yang sudah si jelaskan, sihir adalah hal yang wajar, dan juga sihir di bedakan dalam beberapa tingkatan.

Ada 10 tingkatan dalam kemampuan sihir itu sendiri, di mulai dari tingkat Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Master, Grand Master, Unique, Legendary, God dan terakhir Slayer.

Sementara Naruto, Kaguya, dan Tenori, mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam sebuah kereta kuda, yang menuju ke arah sekolah mereka.

"Jadi, tempat seperti apa sekolah yang akan kita tuju itu?."

Naruto memulai pembicaraan, membuat Kaguya melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan kakaknya itu.

"Sekolah adalah tempat kita untuk mempelajari sihir, dan Lebih dari 100.000 pelajar belajar di sana."

Kaguya menjelaskan arti sekolah itu apa, dia berpikir bahwa Naruto tidak tau soal itu.

"Hm, lalu apa yang ada di dalamnya. Bukan murid atau apapun yang sudah jelas, tapi hal lain yang ada di dalamnya."

Naruto memandang Kaguya intens, meminta penjelasan rinci untuknya.

"Hah baiklah, aku mengerti apa maksud nii-sama."

.."Konoha Gakuen memiliki lebih dari 100.000 murid di dalamnya, sekitar 30 persen dari seluruh murid, berada pada tingkatan Silver menengah ke atas."

.." 50 persen pada tingkatan Gold, 17 persen pada tingkatan platinum, 2 persen pada tingkatan Master, dan kurang dari 1 persen berada di tingkatan Grand Master."

.." Namun, ada beberapa orang yang bahkan sudah mencapai tingkat Unique, setidaknya saat ini ada 12 orang yang berada pada tingkatan tersebut."

.." Mereka di kenal sebagai 12 dewan elit, dua belas orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa di usia muda mereka."

.." Kemampuan mereka bahkan melebihi guru-guru di sekolah itu sendiri, namun tidak ada yang tau siapa 12 dewan elit itu sebenarnya, kecuali kepala sekolah dan beberapa petinggi lainnya."

.."Jika tujuh di antara mereka berkumpul dan menyetujui suatu hal, bahkan kepala sekolah tak akan bisa berbuat banyak ."

.." Tapi tenang saja, aku akan memastikan tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang akan mencelakai nii-sama."

Kaguya menjelaskan isi yang ada di Konoha Gakuen, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih menyembunyikan beberpa hal penting lainnya.

Tapi apa maksud ucapannya ' Akan memastikan tidak ada satupun di antara ke 12 dewan elit yang akan mencelakainya'?

"Konoha Gakuen, sepertinya akan menarik.."

 **TBC.**

 **Assalamualikum.**

 **Apa kabar semuanya?**

 **Ini adalah fic baru indrakun lainnya, terinpirasi dari Fate stay night dan beberapa anime lainnya.**

 **Kalian pasti tau siapa pemilik kekuatan yang seperti Naruto miliki kan, tentu jika kalian udah pernah liat animenya.**

 **Jujur pas akhir season 1, pas si arthuria di ambil alih, sempet kesel dan gk mau nonton season 2 nya. tapi setelah nonton kelanjutannya, ternyata makin seru. eh malah curhat :v**

 **Untuk fic indrakun yang lainnya? akan update, tapi sabar aja ya, hehe.**

 **Sekian aja** **Ya**

 **Wassalam.. Indrakun**


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2

Naruto dan HS DxD bukan punya indrakun.

Rate: M

Warn: Gj, Typo, Ancur, Dll.

 **Please don't read if you don't like it**

 **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

 _"Konoha Gakuen memiliki lebih dari 100.000 murid di dalamnya, sekitar 30 persen dari seluruh murid, berada pada tingkatan Silver menengah ke atas."_ _.." 50 persen pada tingkatan Gold, 17 persen pada tingkatan platinum, 2 persen pada tingkatan Master, dan kurang dari 1 persen berada di tingkatan Grand Master."_

 _.." Namun, ada beberapa orang yang bahkan sudah mencapai tingkat Unique, setidaknya saat ini ada 12 orang yang berada pada tingkatan tersebut."_

 _.." Mereka di kenal sebagai 12 dewan elit, dua belas orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa di usia muda mereka."_

 _.." Kemampuan mereka bahkan melebihi guru-guru di sekolah itu sendiri, namun tidak ada yang tau siapa 12 dewan elit itu sebenarnya, kecuali kepala sekolah dan beberapa petinggi lainnya."_

 _.."Jika tujuh di antara mereka berkumpul dan menyetujui suatu hal, bahkan kepala sekolah tak akan bisa berbuat banyak ."_

 _.." Tapi tenang saja, aku akan memastikan tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang akan mencelakai nii-sama."_

 _Kaguya menjelaskan isi yang ada di Konoha Gakuen, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih menyembunyikan beberapa hal penting lainnya._ _Tapi apa maksud ucapannya ' Akan memastikan tidak ada satupun di antara ke 12 dewan elit yang akan mencelakainya'?_

 _"Konoha Gakuen, sepertinya akan menarik.."_

 **~X~**

Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang berada di pinggir ibu kota Britania, sekolah sihir yang berisi ratusan ribu anak di dalamnya.

Di dunia ini, sihir adalah hal lumrah bagi siapapun , namun tentu ada yang tidak memilki kekamampuan tersebut, mereka adalah rakyat jelata, kasta terbawah yang ada di dunia ini.

Otsutsuki Naruto, seorang anak yang lahir dari sebuah clan besar di Britania, memilki ayah mantan seorang jendral utama di kerajaan, dan ibu yang merupakan anak pertama dari pemimpin clan besar lainnya, Uzumaki.

Naruto memiliki tubuh yang lemah, serta sangat mudah untuk terserang penyakit, hampir tak memiliki mana, dan seseorang yang di sebut aib untuk keluarganya. Itu adalah pikiran semua orang, tapi dia beruntung, keluarganya sangat menyayanginya, dan tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai aib. Tapi itu adalah Naruto yang dulu?.

Otsutsuki Naruto, seseorang yang sangat dingin dan angkuh, namun miliki sipat tenang, dia juga jarang berbicara banyak, dan jarang menunjukan ekpresinya.

Otsutsuki Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah dia yang dulu, dia bukan seorang memiliki tubuh lemah, sering sakit, dan hampir tak memiliki mana.

Otsutsuki Naruto yang saat ini, adalah kebalikan dari Otsutsuki Naruto yang dulu, tentu saja, karena mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

Krett

Pintu dari kereta kuda yang di naiki Naruto dan kedua adiknya terbuka, lalu Naruto dan kedua adiknya keluar dari kereta kuda tersebut.

Tap

Di depan Naruto saat ini, dapat di lihat sejauh mata memandang, sebuah gedung sangat besar dan luas, dengan ribuan anak seumuran mereka yang menggunakan seragam yang sama.

"Konoha Gakuen, kah."

Naruto menyeringai melihat sekolah di depannya, tempat yang dia dulu impikan, tempat di mana orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya berada.

"Ada apa, nii-sama?. "

Kaguya tak sengaja melihat seringai kakaknya, seringai yang cukup membuatnya tersentak.

"Aku sudah sangat lama menginginkan ini, tempat dimana orang-orang yang sama denganku."

Tap

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, di ikuti kedua adiknya, menuju gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen, tepat di depan matanya.

Di depan gerbang, terlihat beberapa siswa yang sedang berbaris, juga beberapa siswa lainnya yang sedang melakukan pengecekan pada mereka, entah pengecekan apa, sepertinya mereka adalah dewan kedisiplinan sekolah, setidaknya itulah yang ia tau dari cerita adiknya.

Naruto berjalan begitu saja, melewati para murid lainnya yang sedang mengantri. Kenapa dia harus ikut mengantri? toh jalan masih sangat luas, untuk memasuki gerbang.

Naruto langsung masuk begitu saja, menimbulkan berbagai tatapan dari para murid yang sedang mengantri.

Ada yang menatapnya kasihan, aneh, tertarik dan masih banyak lagi. Memangnya kenapa? Tentu karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memasuki gerbang tanpa pemeriksaan di hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan jika orang itu hanya murid biasa, bahkan jika ia adalah seorang bangsawan, maka orang itu akan mendapat hukuman yang mengerikan.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang, sementara para siswa atau siswi yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan, sudah menatapnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang siswi yang sangat cantik, bersurai silver panjang, kulit putih mulus, dan dengan senyum yang terlalu indah di wajah cantiknya, yang malah membuatnya sangat menyeramkan, berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih berjalan tenang. Sepertinya dia adalah ketua dewan kedisplinan, entahlah.

Sementara itu di tempat Kaguya dan Tenori yang memang cukup jauh tertinggal oleh Naruto, karena mereka baru saja mendiskusikan sesuatu, mereka menatap khawatir kakaknya itu, tentu karena mereka tau siapa gadis yang saat ini akan berurusan dengan kakak mereka, dan mereka harus segera bertindak.

Grepp

"Hey kau! sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, apa kau murid baru?."

Gadis itu memegang pundak kanan Naruto, memtuat Naruto harus menghentikan langkahnya, untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Aku? Aku adalah murid tahun kedua, apa urusanmu menghentikanku?."

Naruto menatap gadis pemilik surai yang sama dengannya itu datar, ia tak ingin ambil pusing dengan gadis di depannya.

"Kau masih bertanya apa urusanku?! Tentu saja karena kesalahan yang kau lakukan, kau tau apa kesalahanmu?!."

Gadis bersurai sama dengan Naruto itu menatap Naruto tajam, tapi sepertinya hal itu samasekali tak berpengaruh pada Naruto.

"Kesalahan? Aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, mungkin kau salah orang."

Naruto menatap gadis itu datar, lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Grepp

Sebuah genggaman kuat dapat Naruto rasakan pada bahu kanannya, membuatnya sedikit terusik akan hal itu.

"Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara pada siapa?! Kau harus mendapat pelajaran, karena telah melakukan keasalahan dan tak mengakuinya."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan intimidasinya, bermaksud membuat Naruto takut hanya dengan sebuah intimidasi kecil.

Walaupun iti hanyalah sebuah intimidasi biasa menurut gadis itu, tapi sebenarnya itu sudah cukup membuat para murid yang sedang berbaris bergetar ketakutan, padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh dari gadis itu.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, walaupun ia berdiri paling dekat dengan gadis itu, tapi dirinya samasekali tak merasakan apapun dari intimidasi gadis di bekangnya itu.

Shett

Naruto berbalik, untuk kembali menatap gadis bersurai silver yang telah mengganggu ketenangnya.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai mengoceh?! Urusi saja dirimu sendiri, kau tak perlu mengurusi urusan orang lain yang bahkan tak kau kenal, aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal tak berguna seperti ini."

Naruto menatap wajah cantik gadis bersurai silver itu, wajah yang sempat berubah sedikit terkejut, saat melihat Naruto sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan intimidasinya.

" _Apa-apaan laki-laki ini, aku yakin aku sudah mengeluarkan intimidasi yang bahkan membuat seseorang yang bertingkat Platiniun awal ketakutan, tapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukan reaksi apapun."_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? jika kau memang adalah murid tahun kedua, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?."

Gadis itu jelas cukup kaget, intimidasi yang bahkan membuat seseorang bertingkat Paltinium dapat bergetar ketakutan, tapi Naruto seolah tak merasakan apapun akan intimidasinya.

"Aku tak pernah masuk sekolah, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku masuk."

Naruto menjawab dengan tenang, dia sudah menenangkan dirinya, dia tak mau membuat dua adiknya, yang sudah dekat berjalan ke arahnya curiga

"Kau tak pernah masuk? Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau di kelua.."

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hah hah hah, maaf membuatmu menunggu nii-sama, apa terjadi sesuatu?."

Ucapan gadis itu tak jadi ia selesaikan, karena melihat Kaguya yang berlari ke arah mereka. Dan dia sedikit membulatkan matanya, saat mendengar Kaguya memanggilnya sebagai kakaknya.

Greepp

Kaguya langsung memeluk tangan Naruto, saat dirinya sudah menenangkan nafasnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Mirajane? Dan oh, ini Naruto ni-sama, kakakku dan Tenori."

Sepertinya Kaguya mengenal gadis yang ternyata bernama Mirajane itu dengan akrap, dapat di lihat saat Kaguya menyebutkan Namanya tanpa embel-embel.

"Ah jadi itu kakakmu yang itu ya Kaguya, maaf aku tak tau. Tak ada apa-apa kok, baiklah aku kembali bekerja dulu, bye.."

Mirajane meninggalkan Naruto dan kedua adiknya begitu saja, tapi sepertinya Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan itu.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalan mereka kembali.

"Lihat, itu Kaguya-sama."

"Itu juga Tenori-sama"

"Setelah libur panjang, akhirnya aku bisa kembali melihat kecantikan/ketampanan, Kaguya/Tenori-sama."

"Eh, tapi lihat, siapa pria lain yang bersama dengan mereka? dia juga tampan.."

"Lihat, mereka bergandengan!."

Kyyaaaa

"Bedebah itu, beraninya dia!."

Perbincangan dan teriakan hampir dari seluruh murid yang melihat mereka, dan Naruto mulai risih akan itu.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku, Kaguya?."

"Gak mau!."

Kaguya malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Naruto, menghiraukan semua teriakan dan sumpah serapah, dari semua siswa siswi yang melihat mereka.

"Ayo aku antar ke kamar nii-sama, aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membersihkannya, jadi walaupun sudah satu tahun lebih gak di tempatin, sekarang sudah bersih."

Konoha gakuen memang mewajibkan muridnya untuk tinggal di sekolah, oleh sebab itu setiap murid di berikan pasilitas kamar mereka masing masing, tentu asrama wanita dan pria di bedakan.

Dan kamar asrama Naruto, memang sudah lebih dari satu tahun tidak pernah di huni, tentu karena Naruto yang dulu tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah, walau dia sebenarnya sudah menjadi murid sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

"Hm."

Naruto hanya menurut pada adik perempuannya itu, lagipula dia belum tau tempat-tempat di sekolah ini, apalagi luas sekolahnya yang bahkan melebihi kata luar biasa.

Konoha gakuen memang sekolah yang memiliki wilayah yang sangat luas, terdiri dari bangunan sekolah, asrama, tempat latihan, arena pertarungan, taman, lapangan, dan masih banyak lainnya.

Mereka yang bersekolah di sini juga bukan hanya warga biasa saja, tapi seluruh orang yang berumur sekitar 15-30 tahun, yang memiliki mana atau kemampuan dari seluruh penjuru kerajaan.

Di sekolah ini juga memiliki sistem kasta yang sangat kental, dan para bangsawanlah yang berkuasa tentunya.

Sekolah ini dingambarkan sebagai sebuah piramida, yang terdiri dari beberapa bagian yang semakin mengerucut, dan puncak dari piramida itu adalah 12 dewan elit, sedangkan pondasinya adalah mereka yang berasal dari keluarga biasa.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita, saat ini Naruto dan Kaguya berada di asrama laki-laki, tepatnya di kamar milik Naruto.

"Ini dia kamar nii-sama, dulu biasanya aku sering ke sini saat aku kangen sama nii-sama, tapi sekarang nii-sama benar-benar ada di sini."

Brukk

Kaguya terlihat sangat senang saat mengatakan hal barusan, bahkan saking senangnya dia melompat memeluk Naruto.

"Lepaskan, akan jadi masalah bisa ada orang yang melihat, mereka pasti salah paham."

Naruto sama sekali tak membalas pelukan Kaguya, dia masih setia dengan wajah datar miliknya.

"Moo, nii-sama gak seru. Hmm."

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan."

"Memang mau aku buatin apa?."

"Apa saja, yang penting bisa di makan."

"Baiklah, akan aku buat nii-sama tak bisa melupakan rasa masakanku!."

 **~X~**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoh Gakuen, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan tenang di koridor sekolah, dengan blazer Bronze lvl 1 lama miliknya.

Tatapan merendahkan dapat di rasakan dari semua orang yang melhat ke arahnya, tapi itu samasekali tak mempengaruhi Naruto.

Di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari Naruto, seorang gadis cantik terpopuler di sekolah, dengan surai silver panjangnya, dan pesona yang bahkan akan membuat rembulan iri, juga sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, dengan tatapan kagum yang tak pernah habis untuk dirinya.

Tap

Tap

Keduanya tepat berada di jalan koridor yang sama, dengan arah yang berlawanan, tentu karena mereka menuju tempat yang sama yaitu kelas 2.7 dari dua arah yang berbeda.

Senyum menawan merekah di bibir kaguya, namun tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari tatapan Naruto, saat mereka bertatap mata.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ohayou nii-sama."

"Hm."

"Bisakah nii-sama tersenyum untuk adikmu ini, sedikit saja."

Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris permintaan adiknya itu, dia malah meninggalkannya begitu saja, lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kaguya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kenapa kakaknya sangat dingin begitu, saking kesalnya dia menghiraukan para murid laki-laki yang sudah mimisan di tempat karena melihat kecantikannya saat kesal.

Kegiatan belajarpun di mulai, seorang guru wanita cantik bersurai biru baru saja memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, perkenalkan nama sensei Erina, mulai sekarang sensei adalah wali kelas kalian, menggantikan Hatake sensei yang di pindah tugaskan."

Wanita paruh baya yang menyebut dirinya Erina-sensei itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dia sepertinya bukanlah orang biasa, Naruto dapat merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa darinya, sama halnya dengan Kaguya.

Naruto menatap Kaguya yang terlihat serius, ia tau Kaguya bukanlah murid biasa, ia dapat merasakan kekuatan luar biasa dalam dirinya, sama halnya dengan Tenori dan gadis bernama Mirajane tadi pagi, juga sensei baru di depan sana, dan seorang pria berambut raven panjang yang duduk di barisan kanan belakang.

"Baiklah, sensei akan mengabsen kalian, pertama-tama Yuki?"

"Ha'i"

"Leon?."

"Ha'i"

"Indra"

Seseorang berambut raven panjang, yang tadi di bicarakan Naruto mengangkat tanganya, dan seringai dapat di lihat jelas di wajah angkuhnya.

"Kaguya."

"Ha'i sensei, saya adalah ketua kelas dari kelas ini, salam kenal."

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya ya"..

"Ha'i."

"Baik selanjutnya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kananya, namun pandangannya tertuju pada jendela yang terbuka di samping kirinya.

"Apakah pemandangan di luar lebih menarik, daripada pelajaranku ne, Naruto-kun?."

Nada sensual sangat jelas ia gunakan untuk menarik perhatian Naruto, dan senyum Nakal dapat di lihat dari wajah dewasanya saat ia menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"Maaf, saya hanya tak terbiasa melihat wanita secantik anda."

Naruto sama sekali tak merubah ekpresinya saat melihat senyum nakal menggoda sensei cantik itu, dan dia menjawabnya dengan nada datar dan terkesan acuh.

Kaguya sedikit kesal saat kakaknya menyebut cantik sensei itu, tapi saat melihat ekprsi kakaknya, ia kembali menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Fufu kau sangat pintar menggoda ruapanya ya, baiklah aku memaafkanmu untuk saat ini."

Akhirnya kegiatan ajar mengajarpun di lanjutkan, namun Naruto sama sekali tak mendengerkan apa yang di ajarkan guru cantik itu.

 **~X~**

Bell istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, dan hampir semua murid Konoha Gakuen sudah meninggalkan kelas mereka, termasuk Naruto dan Kaguya, yang saat ini sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah.

Taman sekolah memang menjadi tempat yang ramai saat jam istirahat, khususnya untuk para murid yang berpacaran atau hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama teman, entah hanya bersantai atau memakan makanan mereka.

Berbeda dengan murid lain, Naruto datang ke sini hanya untuk melakukan rutinitasnya di dunianya dulu, tentu saja tidur siang.

Dia sebenarnya ingin tidur seorang diri pada awalnya, dan mungkin membolos sampai kegiatan sekolah berakhir. Namun naas bagi dirinya, Kaguya bahkan tak melepaskannya sejak dirinya keluar dari kelas mereka tadi.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada, di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, dengan Naruto yang tertidur di paha adiknya itu.

Jika saja kalian tak tau jika mereka adalah adik kakak, kalian akan mengira jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

"Aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku saat kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir."

Naruto berucap dengan datar, dan sudah menutup matanya.

"Ehh, kenapa saat kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir, bukannya saat jam istirahat sudah berakhir?."

"Ya, terserah kau saja, aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Ha'i, percayakan padaku."

Kaguya terlihat sangat senang saat ini, dia bahkan tak pernah memudarkan senyum menawannya sejak mereka ada di sana.

Elusan-elusan lembut dia lakukan pada surai milik kakaknya yang senada dengan miliknya itu, dia sangat senang, sangat senang karena semua yang ia impikan dulu sekarang menjadi kenyataan.

Dulu dia pernah bermimpi, bermimpi untuk bermain atau hanya sekedar bersama dengan kakaknya, walau hanya untuk sebentar saja. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, bahkan sejak dirinya mengigat semuanya, kakanya hanya fokus pada latihannya, dan tak pernah berhenti walau untuk sedetik bersamanya.

Dan saat dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui semua asalan kakaknya terus berlatih, walau dengan tubuhnya yang sangat lemah. Dirinya tak pernah berhenti menangis, bahkan setelah seminggu setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran itu. Itulah sebabnya dirinya menjadi seperti saat ini.

Dia berlatih, berlatih setiap hari tanpa lelah, ia berharap, jika dirinya menjadi kuat, cukup kuat untuk melindungi kakaknya, kakaknya bisa berhenti berlatih, dan memiliki waktu untuk bersamanya.

Namun semua itu hanyalah harapan kosong, bahkan setelah ia melampaui kata 'cukup kuat' untuk melindungi kakaknya, kakaknya tak pernah bahkan hanya untuk melirik ke arahnya.

Tapi sekarang semua itu bukanlah mimpi atau harapan kosong belaka, semua mimpi dan harapannya dulu telah terwujud, kakaknya bahkan selalu bersama dengannya sekarang.

Tak perlu lagi bermimpi untuk bersama dirinya, tak perlu lagi berharap untuk berada di dekatnya, karena semua yang ia inginkan telah benar-benar terwujud saat ini.

Dan dia berjanji, tak ada satupun orang atau siapapun itu, yang akan membuat semua kembali menjadi mimpi dan sebuah harapan kosong untuknya lagi. Tidak akan pernah!.

 **~X~**

Seminggu telah berlalu, sejak Naruto pertama kali memasuki Konoha Gakuen, dan setiap malam biasanya Kaguya selalu datang untuk membuatkannya makanan, tapi entah mengapa dia tak datang malam ini.

Naruto sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, bahkan semua cacing di perutnya sudah mulai menyewa organ tunggal untuk mendemo jatah makanan mereka malam ini.

"Anak itu, apa dia lupa bahwa aku tak bisa memasak. Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya."

Naruto terpaksa harus mencari adiknya itu, bukan karena alasan apapun, dia hanya ingin adiknya itu membuatkan jatah makanannya malam ini.

"Mungkin aku harus ke kamarnya, atau aku ke kamar Tenori saja dulu, siapa tau dia memiliki makanan."

Krieet .

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, dan memulai langkah awalnya untuk mengisi perutnya itu.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di arena pertarungan yang biasanya khusus di gunakan untuk pertandingan sesungguhnya, pertandingan antara sesama murid untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat, atau untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, seperti sebuah jabatan khusus.

Arena itu berada di daerah yang paling dekat dengan asrama, mungkin untuk memudahkan para penonton untuk datang, karena jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

Di arena tersebut, terlihat dua belas orang yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain, tepatnya adalah enam melawan enam. Sepertinya mereka baru saja melakukan pertarungan, dapat di lihat wilayah sekitar yang sudah cukup hancur, mungkin hasil dari serangan mereka.

Dua belas orang yang terdiri dari enam orang wanita, dan enam orang pria, dengan pin khusus yang ada di balik kerah leher mereka, pin dengan angka di masing-masing pinnya.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak dua belas dewan elit berlatih bersama, tapi sepertinya kau tak terlalu fokus malam ini ne, Kaguya?"

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai silver yang tak lain adalah Mirajane, menanyakan keadaan dari wanita memiliki surai senada dengannya, yang tak lain adalah Kaguya.

"Entahlah, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, dan itu sangat mengangguku."

Sejak awal kaguya memang sama sekali tak fokus, dia memingat sesuatu yang sangat penting, tapi ingatan itu sangat samar dan benar-benar menganggunya.

"Pasti kau lupa membuatkan makanan malam ini untuk nii-sama, dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini, karena dia selalu sangat mudah untuk menemukanmu."

Wajah Kaguya terlihat panik, dia ingat apa yang membuatnya tak fokus, dan benar apa yang di katakan Tenori padanya barusan, kakaknya itu pasti akan mencarinya dan langsung menemukannya. Akan gawat kalau dia sampai melihat semua yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Sementara di tempat yang tak di ketahui kedua belas dewan elit, seseorang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik kegelapan malam, mengetahui jika mereka adalah orang-orang di balik 12 dewan elit.

" **Dua belas dewan elit, aku menemukan kalian.."**

 **TBC.**

 **Assalammualaikum.**

 **yo mima, apa kabar? semoga baik.**

 **Kali ini indrakun up capter dua dari mahou sekai. dan maaf kalo jelek ya.**

 **Untuk up selanjutnya? entahlah, saya juga bingung mau up yang mana, hehehe. mungkin ada yang mau request?**

 **Ah pokoknya sekian aja dari indrakun, kalo jelekk ya maaf, kalo ancur yang jangan baca, kalo menarik Riview aja.**

 **Dan oh, indrakun emang jarang balas Riview di fic, indrakun hanya bales dengan PM bagi yang ngeriview melalui akun, jadi bagi yang ngeriview cuma Guest, indrakun biasanya langsung menerapkan di cerita, atau menerima sarannya.**

 **Oke sekian aja.**

 **Wassalam...indrakun**


	3. Chapter 3

Capter 3

Naruto dan Fate stay night bukan punya indrakun.

Rate: M

Warn : Gj, Typo, Ancur, Dll.

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Rading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

 _Sementara di tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di arena pertarungan yang biasanya khusus di gunakan untuk pertandingan sesungguhnya, pertandingan antara sesama murid untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat, atau untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, seperti sebuah jabatan khusus._

 _Arena itu berada di daerah yang paling dekat dengan asrama, mungkin untuk memudahkan para penonton untuk datang, karena jarak yang tak terlalu jauh._

 _Di arena tersebut, terlihat dua belas orang yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain, tepatnya adalah enam melawan enam._

 _Sepertinya mereka baru saja melakukan pertarungan, dapat di lihat wilayah sekitar yang sudah cukup hancur, mungkin hasil dari serangan mereka._

 _Dua belas orang yang terdiri dari enam orang wanita, dan enam orang pria, dengan pin khusus yang ada di balik kerah leher mereka, pin dengan angka di masing-masing pinnya._

 _"Sudah sangat lama sejak dua belas dewan elit berlatih bersama, tapi sepertinya kau tak terlalu fokus malam ini ne, Kaguya?"_

 _Seorang wanita cantik bersurai silver yang tak lain adalah Mirajane, menanyakan keadaan dari wanita memiliki surai senada dengannya, yang tak lain adalah Kaguya._

 _"Entahlah, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, dan itu sangat mengangguku."_

 _Sejak awal kaguya memang sama sekali tak fokus, dia memingat sesuatu yang sangat penting, tapi ingatan itu sangat samar dan benar-benar menganggunya._

 _"Pasti kau lupa membuatkan makanan malam ini untuk nii-sama, dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini, karena dia selalu sangat mudah untuk menemukanmu."_

 _Wajah Kaguya terlihat panik, dia ingat apa yang membuatnya tak fokus, dan benar apa yang di katakan Tenori padanya barusan, kakaknya itu pasti akan mencarinya dan langsung menemukannya._

 _Akan gawat kalau dia sampai melihat semua yang ia lakukan saat ini._

 _Sementara di tempat yang tak di ketahui kedua belas dewan elit, seseorang sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan di balik kegelapan malam, mengetahui jika mereka adalah orang-orang di balik 12 dewan elit._

 _"Dua belas dewan elit, aku menemukan kalian.."_

 **~X~**

Sebuah seringai mengerikan tersaji dengan indah di balik gelapnya malam, seringai seekor binatang buas yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Kita lihat, seberapa kuat ke 12 dewan itu sebenarnya."

Sosok yang berada di kegelapan itu terlihat menyeringai menatap ke arah ke dua belas dewan elit, dan di detik berikutnya, ratusan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tercipta di atas ke- dua belas dewan elit.

"Apa ini? Lingkaran sihir sebanyak ini, bagaimana mungkin bisa."

Seorang wanita berambut ungu terlihat sedikit terkedut, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan kita."

Kaguya menatap datar ratusan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di atas mereka.

" **Aku menemukan kalian, dua belas dewan elit, Hahaha. "**

Sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup berat terdengar, tapi tak ada yang tau dari mana asalnya suara asing tersebut.

"Siapa kau, apa urusanmu dengan kami sialan?."

Seorang pria berambut raven panjang yang tak lain adalah Uciha Indra, berucap dengan sedikit keras.

#Disini Indra saya jadikan jadi Uciha, bukan otsutsuki.

 **"Aku hanya ingin tau seberapa tinggi kemampuan kalian, dua belas orang yang katanya melebihi seorang genius."**

Secara mengejutkan seluruh lingkaran sihir yang tadi muncul, mengeluarkan sebilah pedang berwarna silver dari dalamnya.

"Pedang? Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang, berhati-hatilah."

Kaguya memperingati semua temannya, karena ia merasakan pirasat buruk dengan hal tersebut.

 **"Kita mulai saja pestanya, dan akan ku lihat sejauh mana kalian bisa bertahan!."**

Slahh

Slahh

Slahh

Ratusan pedang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir di langit, melesat secara acak ke arah dua belas dewan elit.

Trankk

Trankk

Trankk

Kedua belas dewan elit menangkis ratusan pedang yang mengarah ke arah mereka, sejauh ini mereka dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah.

"Sepertinya orang itu tak dapat mengontrol arah pedangnya, jika hanya segini, kita bisa melawannya dengan mudah."

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang, dengan sebuah pedang berwarna emas di tangannya, dia terlihat sangat ahli dalam menggunakan pedang itu.

"Kau benar Arthuria, tapi sihir jenis apa yang dia gunakan."

"Entahlah, aku juga baru kali ini mengetehui ada jenis sihir seperti ini."

Kedua belas dewan elit dapat dengan mudah mengatasi serangan dari orang yang bahkan tak mereka tau siapa, bahkan mereka masih terlihat santai dalam mengatasinya.

 **"Seperti yang di harapkan dari dua belas dewan elit, sepertinya julukan kalian bukanlah hanya omong kosong belaka, neh."**

 **.."Tapi ini semua bahkan belum di mulai, mari kita lihat sejauh mana kalian akan bertahan."**

Di detik berikutnya, ratusan lingkaran sihir yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul, semakin bertambah jumlahnya, membuat seluruh area arena pertarungan tertutupi oleh lingkaran sihir di langit.

Seluruh anggota kedua belas dewan elit menatap horor ribuan lingkaran sihir di atas mereka, apalagi sama seperti sebelumnya, ribuan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah itu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang silver dari dalamnya.

"Hoy Hoy, bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan, kupikir siapapun orang di balik ini semua, dia memiliki dendam pada salah satu dari kita."

Seorang pemuda dengan rabut coklat kehitaman berucap panik, lihatlah ribuan lingkaran sihir dengan sebilah pedang mengarah ke arah mereka itu. Ini jelas bukanlah lagi sebuah test kekuatan sialan.

"Hahaha~Kau benar Hasirama, sepertinya siapapun dia, dia ingin membunuh kita."

Sama sepertinya Hasirama, pria dengan surai coklat ini juga merasa kalau ini sangatlah keterlaluan untuk sebuah test kekuatan, seperti yang orang yang tidak mereka ketahui itu katakan.

"Diamlah Hasirama, Asura, kita sebagai elit dari yang ter elit, seharusnya tak akan gentar hanya dengan ini semua.

Kini giliran seorang pria berambut raven panjang yang berbicara, dia bersidekap dada menatap ribuan lingkaran sihir di atasnya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk sipat konyol kalian."

.."Dan kau Madara, jangan terlalu sombong untuk saat ini, kita bahkan tak akan keluar dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, jika kita terlalu meremehkan ini semua. Lihatlah ribuan lingkaran sihir dan pedang yang ada di dalamnya itu, akan sangat sulit mengatasinya."

Kaguya berucap dengan seruis, karena dia yakin, saat mereka selesai mengatasi semua ini, orang yang ada di balik layar ini semua, akan kembali bertindak. Dan tentunya orang itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

 **"Apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusinya? Baiklah, kita mulai saja."**

Slahh

Slahh

Slahh

Ribuan bilah pedang silver melesat ke arah kedua belas dewan elit, bakan bukan hanya itu, kini semua pedang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir di langit, seolah hidup dan hanya menyerang ke arah dua belas dewan elit, bukan serangan acak seperti tadi.

TranKk

Trankk

"Sial, aku kira dia tak bisa mengendalikannya, tapi ini, bahkan tak ada satu seranganpun yang meleset!."

Trankk

Trankk

"Sudah ku katakan, siapapun orang yang ada di balik ini semua, dia memiliki dendam pada salah satu dari kita."

Trankk

Trankk

"Kau benar, dia memang benar-benar ingin membunuh kita semua "

Trankk

Trankk

"Ini sangat merepotkan, kalian semua lindungi aku, aku akan menggunakan kelima element sekaligus.."

Kaguya langsung mengambil posisi di tengah semua temannya, dan secara otomatis semua temannya melingdunginya.

Kaguya terlihat membisikan bebebarapa mantra sihir yang sangat panjang, dan secara mengejutkan, muncul ratusan atau mungkin ribuan jarum melayang yang terbuat dari kelima element di sekitar kedua belas dewan elit.

Jarum-jarum itu memiliki ukuran setengah dari ukuran sebuah pedang, tapi karena jarum-jarum itu terbuat dari kelima element, itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan.

Slaahh

slaahh

Slaahh

Jarum jarum element ya di ciptakan Kaguya melesat ke langit, dan berbenturan dengan ribuan pedang yang tercipta dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di langit.

Duar

Duar

Duar

Ledakan ledakan bersekala kecil tercipta di langit, dampak antara benturan jarum element milik kaguya, dan bilah pedang yang tercipta dari sebuh lingkaran sihir di langit.

Setelah semua ledakan berhenti, terlihat seluruh lingkaran sihir di langit mulai menghilang, sementara Kaguya terlihat sangat kelelahan, karena ia baru saja melakukan sihir tingkat tinggi miliknya.

"Kau tak apa kaguya?."

Arthuria mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu kaguya berdiri.

"Aku tak apa, tapi manaku hanya tersisa 30 persen saja."

Kaguya terlihat mulai tenang, dan nafasnya kembali beraturan.

"Kau saja perlu menggunakan sangat banyak mana untuk menciptakan jarum-jarum elemenmu, mungkin saja orang yang menyerang kita juga sudah kehabisan mana."

Mirajane menyampaikan asumsinya, ia berpikir, mungkin ini semua sudah berakhir. Tapi

 **"Menakjubkan, aku tak pernah mengira jika kalian bisa menciptakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan sedikit mengakui kalian, tapi ini semua belum berakhir."**

 **.."Akan ku tunjukan hal yang tak pernah kalian ketahui sebelumnya, senjata pemusnah masal yang di sebut sebagai 'Bom Nuklir'!."**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya muncul di langit, dan sebuah benda mirip sebuah roket kecil muncul dari sana. Bom nuklir itu berukuran seperti sebuah gelas, hanya miliki panjang sekitar 45 cm.

#bom nuklir B61-12 ukuran kecil, mungkin :v

"Benda aneh apa itu? Dan hanya ada satu buah, sepertinya ucapanmu benar Mirajane."

Semua anggota kedua belas dewan elit menatap remeh benda yang baru saja muncul dari lingkaran sihir di langit, minus Kaguya, Arthuria, dan seorang pria berambut putih, yang menatap penuh waspada beda aneh yang baru saja mereka lihat itu.

Sebuah seringai mengembang di balik kegelapan malam itu..

 **"Benda modrn, atau sihir? Mari kita lihat, manakah yang lebih kuat!."**

 **TBC.**

 **Assalammualaikum.**

 **Halo semunya, apa kabar, ini adalah penggalan cerita yang indrkaun bilang.**

 **Maaff klo pendek, kan cuma penggalan.**

 **Wassalam..indrkun.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capter 4

Naruto bukan punya indrakun.

Rate: M

Warn: Gj, Typo, Ancur, Dll.

 **Please don't read if you don't like**

 **it** **"JUST FOR FUN"**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **…~XxX~…**

 _"Kau saja perlu menggunakan sangat banyak mana unt_ _uk menciptakan jarum-jarum elemenmu, mungkin saja orang yang menyerang kita juga sudah kehabisan mana."_

 _Mirajane menyampaikan asumsinya, ia berpikir, mungkin ini semua sudah berakhir. Tapi_

 _"Menakjubkan, aku tak pernah mengira jika kalian bisa menciptakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin aku akan sedikit mengakui kalian, tapi ini semua belum berakhir."_

 _.."Akan ku tunjukan hal yang tak pernah kalian ketahui sebelumnya, senjata pemusnah masal yang di sebut sebagai 'Bom Nuklir'!."_

 _Sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya muncul di langit, dan sebuah benda mirip sebuah roket kecil muncul dari sana. Bom nuklir itu berukuran seperti sebuah gelas, hanya miliki panjang sekitar 45 cm._

 _#bom nuklir B61-12 ukuran kecil, mungkin :v_

 _"Benda aneh apa itu? Dan hanya ada satu buah, sepertinya ucapanmu benar Mirajane."_

 _Semua anggota kedua belas dewan elit menatap remeh benda yang baru saja muncul dari lingkaran sihir di langit, minus Kaguya, Arthuria, dan seorang pria berambut putih, yang menatap penuh waspada beda aneh yang baru saja mereka lihat itu._

 _Sebuah seringai mengembang di balik kegelapan malam itu.._

 _"Benda modrn, atau sihir? Mari kita lihat, manakah yang lebih kuat!."_

 **~X**

Husss

Angin malam berhembus pelan malam itu, sedikit mengusir atmosfir tegang yang sedang melanda di arena pertarungan saat ini.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah terlihat melayang di langit, dan sebuah roket bom nuklir terlihat muncul dari balik lingkarang sihir tersebut.

Dua belas orang berbeda gender terlihat sedang menatap benda asing di atas mereka, sebuah benda yang tak pernah mereka ketahui sebelumnya.

Sementara di balik kegelapan, seseorang tengah menyeringai, menatap dua belas orang yang ada di depannya, dua belas orang yang di gadangkan yang terkuat di konoha gakuen.

"Kalian semua berhati-hatilah. Aku merasakan hal ganjil dari benda aneh itu, kita harus tetap waspada."

Seorang gadis bersurai silver yang tak lain adalah Kaguya, menatap waspada benda asing di atasnya, memerintahkan agar semua temannya agar tetap waspada.

"Tenanglah Kaguya, seperti yang Mirajane sebutkan, dia pasti sudah kehabisan mana. Hanya sebuah benda aneh yang pastinya tak berguna, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Madara tak mengindahkan ucapan Kaguya, ia hanya tersenyum remeh menatap benda asing yang muncul di atasnya.

 **"Apa kalian sudah selesai berbicara? Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengakhirinya di sini!."**

Secara perlahan, benda asing yang dua belas dewan elit lihat di atas mereka jatuh. Hanya jatuh karena daya tarik gravitasi, tanpa ada dorongan ataupun hempasan yang ber arti.

"Hoho, lihat itu. Benda itu memang tak berguna, bahkan benda itu hanya jatuh, tak seperti benda berbahaya sedikitpun."

Kini giliran Indra yang melecehkan benda asing yang di keluarkan oleh orang yang menyerang mereka, di tanggapi tawa remeh dari yang lainnya.

Bom nuklir yang di jatuhkan lingkaran sihir tadi sudah hampir mencapai tanah, dan hanya Kaguya, Arthuria, dan seorang pria bersurai silver, yang terlihat menambah kewaspadaan mereka.

Tukkk

 **Duaaaarrrrrrrrr**

Sebuah ledakan maha dasyat terjadi, ledakan yang bahkan meratakan seluruh arena pertarungan dan daerah sekitarnya.

Selain menghancurkan area sekitar, efek ledakan juga membumbung tinggi ke langit, menciptakan sebuah gelombang radiasi yang mencapai ketinggian dua kilo meter, membentuk sebuah jamur besar.

Suara ledakan terdengar ke seluruh arena sekolah, membuat semua penghuninya terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

Sementara di arena, terlihat sebuah selubung pelindung tiga lapis di tengah arena, dan tepat saat itu juga pelindung itu hancur.

Kedua belas dewan elit menatap horor apa yang terjadi di depan mereka, jika saja Kaguya, Arthuria dan Hagoromo, telat sedetik saja. Dapat di pastikan mereka semua akan mati saat itu juga.

Brukk

Kaguya yang memang sudah kelelahan, terjatuh lemas di tanah, di ikuti semua anggota dua belas dewan elit yang masih dalam keterkejutan mereka.

"Ap-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!."

"Dari mana ledakan besar itu berasal, aku bahkan tak merasakan tekanan mana yang dapat menghasilkan serangan sekuat itu!."

"Benda asing itu! Saat benda asing itu mencapai tanah, benda itu meledak dan menghasilkan semua ini."

Kaguya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang baru saja di cernanya.

Dia masih ingat, saat benda asing yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir di atas mereka tadi menyentuh tanah, benda itu meledak, menghasilkan daya ledak yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin, bahkan benda itu terlihat tak memiliki daya rusak sedikutpun, dan cara benda itu jatuh, itu bahkan hanya terlihat seperti sebuah sampah."

"Dan karena itu kalian meremehkannya! Dan kita hampir mati karena kebodohan kalian!."

Kaguya tak dapat membendung kemarahannya. Jika saja tadi ia terlambat, dapat di pastikan jika dirinya juga akan mati oleh ledakan besar tadi.

Dia tak terlalu peduli jika dia adalah dia yang dulu, kematian bukanlah hal yang menakutkan untuk dirinya.

Tapi berbeda jika ia mati saat ini. Padahal dirinya baru saja menikmati hari-hari menyenangkannya bersama kakaknya, dan dia akan sangat menyesal jika dia mati saat ini.

"Kita debatkan lagi masalah ini nanti. Dengan semua suara ledakan dasyat tadi, itu pasti lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua orang datang ke tempat ini."

.."Kita harus segera pergi."

Hagoromo memperingatkan semua temannya, akan gawat jika semua orang melihat mereka ada di sana saat ini.

Kedua belas dewan elit mengerti akan penuturan Hagoromo, dan memang akan sangat gawat jika mereka ketahuan.

Sebelum tempat itu di datangi semua orang, kedua belas dewan elit memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

" **Sukurlah kau selamat."**

 **~X~**

Beberapa menit setelah ledakan yang menghancurkan seluruh arena terjadi. Benar saja, seluruh penghuni konoha gakuen datang ke tempat tersebut. Bahkan sang kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah sendiri.

"Sepertinya ledakan itu di lakukan dengan sengaja. Dan bukankah malam ini adalah jadwal dua belas dewan elit berlatih?."

Seorang wanita bertubuh kecil bersurai hitam dengan setelan gotik terlihat berbincang dengan rekannya, sembari menatap arena yang sudah hancur sepenuhnya.

"Kau benar Ophis, ini pasti ulah seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa."

Kini giliran seorang wanita dewasa bersurai merah dengan pakaian sexsi yang berbicara, dia adalah orang yang datang bersama Ophis.

"Apakah ini ulah salah satu dari mereka? Tapi aku tak merasakan kehadiran mereka."

"Entahlah, jika ini memang ulah salah satu dari mereka. Kita perlu memperketat pengamanan, dan sepertinya kita juga harus turun tangan."

Keduanya terlihat berbincang dengan serius, dan terlihat seorang wanita dewasa lainnya yang memiliki surai hitam, datang ke arah mereka.

"Red-sama, Ophis-sama, kami sudah menyelidiki penyebab ledakan yang membuat arena hancur. Tapi kami tak menemukan penyebab apapun yang menjadi penyebabnya."

Dua orang wanita yang sedang berbicara tadi ternyata adalah kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah, yang tak lain adalah Red dan Ophis.

"Begitukah? Baik kalian boleh pergi, dan suruh semua murid untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Dan juga suruh beberapa pekerja untuk membangun kembali arena."

Red berbicara dengan anggun namun tegas, memberikan perintah pada bawahannya.

"Ha'i, akan segera saya lakukan."

 **~X~**

Keesokan harinya. Pagi yang yang sangat cerah di kerajaan britania, membuat suasana damai dan membahagiakan di seluruh penjuru kerajaan tersebut.

Namun sepertinya tidak semua orang menikmati hari yang cerah itu. Di koridor konoha gakuen, terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan segala pesonanya, namun berbanding terbalik dengan wajah cantiknya yang ia buat dengan ekpresi sedih dan menyesal.

"Nii-sama, maafkan aku. Semalam aku lupa untuk membuatkan makan malam untukmu, aku ketiduran."

Wanita cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Kaguya, ia sedang memohon maaf dari sang kakak, Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tak mengindahakan permohonan maaf adiknya itu, ia masih berjalan dengan wajah datar miliknya.

Sejak tadi pagi Naruto memang belum mengajak bicara atau menjawab ucapan Kaguya, ia hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, tak mengindahkan semua yang di lakukan adiknya itu.

Berbeda dengan Kaguya yang terlihat masih memohon-mohon pada kakaknya, atau seperti Naruto yang memasang wajah datarnya. Tenori hanya menatap malas sikap kedua kakaknya itu, dan berjalan di belakang keduanya.

Tap

Tap

Di arah berlawanan dari Naruto dan kedua adiknya, terlihat dua orang wanita dengan surai merah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mereka berdua adalah dua orang wanita yang dapat di katakan sama populernya dengan Kaguya, dan juga dua orang yang berasal dari clan ternama di Britania.

Tap

Naruto dan kedua adiknya menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan dua gadis bersurai merah tadi, yang juga menghentikan langkah mereka di depan Naruto dan kedua adiknya.

"Ho ho, lihat siapa ini. Seorang putri dan seorang pangeran yang berjalan bersama sang aib!."

Satu orang di atara dua wanita bersurai merah itu berbicara, sekaligus menghina Naruto yang terlihat tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Nee-san! Maaf atas ucapan nee-sanku, nii-sama."

Berbeda dengan gadis satunya, seorang gadis yang sepertinya adik dari gadis yang tadi menghina Naruto, meminta maaf untuk ucapan kakaknya.

"Kyubi, Erza? Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi kyubi?!."

Sepertinya ucapan Kyubi menyinggung Kaguya, terlihat dari ekpresi Kaguya yang terlihat cukup marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Bukankah sudah jelas, si aib ini seharusnya tak pantas untuk bersekolah di tempat ini!."

Kyubi memperjelas ucapannya, dan itu sukses membuat kemarahan Kaguya mencapai puncaknya.

"Kau.."

"Apa yang kau maksud itu aku? Melihat bagaimana kau melihatku, sepertinya yang kau maksud adalah aku."

.."Selain itu, siapa sebenarnya kalian berdua?."

Naruto lebih dulu memotong ucapan Kaguya, akan gawat kalau Kaguya benar-benar marah karena ada yang menghinanya.

"Tentu saja yang ku maksud adalah kau! Memang siapa lagi yang merupakan aib di antara kita berlima?!."

.."Dan apakah otakmu juga sudah penyakitan?! Jangan berlaga melupakan kami, aib."

Kyubi terlihat semakin menjadi, entah kenapa kyubi terlihat terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk menghina Naruto lebih jauh.

"Nee-san..". Cicit Erza.

"Dari tadi kau menyebutku aib, jika seperti itu, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?."

.."Kau bisa memilih apa yang akan menjadi taruhannya, dan aku akan menyebutkan apa yang akan kita pertaruhkan."

Naruto terlihat menyeringai setelah mengucapakan untuk melakukan sebuah taruhan, seringai yang sangat tipis, sehingga tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana jika yang kalah harus menjadi bawahan yang menang, dia juga harus menyebut pemenang dengan akhiran "sama" di belakang namannya, juga harus melakukan apapun yang di suruh oleh pemenang. Dan itu berlaku untuk seumur hidupnya."

.."Bagaimana? Jika kau tak mau, kau bisa berlutut di hadapanku sekarang, dan bilang 'Maafkan saya Kyubi-sama, saya tak memiliki keberanian untuk menerima tawan anda.'."

Kyubi terlihat sangat yakin bahwa Naruto akan menolak imbalan taruhan yang ia pilih, karena bagaimanapun dia pasti akan menang.

"Baik, aku setuju."

"Seperti dugaanku, cepat bersujud dan kataka..."

Ucapan Kyubi tercekat, padahal seratus persen ia yakin bahwa kakak sepupunya itu akan menolak tawarannya. Tapi apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Ia pasti salah dengar.

Tunggu dulu, kakak sepupu? Kyubi dan Erza memang adalah sepupu dari Naruto, itu karena ibu mereka adalah adik dari ibu Naruto, Kushina.

Dulu pada saat mereka masih kecil, sebenarnya ia sama halnya dengan Kaguya. Kyubi ataupun Erza sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu, walaupun sikap kakaknya itu sudah sangat kasar pada mereka.

Mereka bertiga bahkan berjanji untuk menjadi kuat, cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri dan Naruto, kakaknya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka tumbuh menjadi sangat kuat, hasil dari semua latihan keras yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah mereka merasa cukup kuat, mereka bertiga tak sabar ingin menunjukan kekuatan mereka pada kakaknya itu. Agar sang kakak bisa berhenti berlatih, dan percaya bahwa mereka saja cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya.

Mereka bertiga, Kaguya, Kyubi, dan Erza, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu mendatangi kakaknya itu, bermaksud untuk menunjukan hasil latihan mereka. Berharap kakanya bisa menghentikan latihan exstrimnya, yang membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk.

Tapi bukan senyuman ramah atau sebuah pujian yang mereka dapat, tapi ekpresi tak suka dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang mereka dengar.

Mereka kecewa, sangat kecewa. Semua yang mereka lakukan untuk pria itu tak pernah di hargainya, bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun dia berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Jika Kaguya masih tetap berharap dan yakin suatu saat nanti kakaknya akan melihatnya. Berbeda dengan Kyubi yang menyerah, ia malah berbalik membenci kakak sepupunya itu, setidaknya itulah yang coba ia tunjukan. Sedangkan Erza? Dia hanya persikap formal seperti biasa.

Naruto menatap datar gadis bersurai merah di depannya itu, sedikit menyeringai tanpa di ketahui siapapun, melihat ekpresi tercekat gadis cantik di depannya itu.

"Kita lakukan taruhannya sekarang, dan kau harus ingat apapun yang kau katakan tadi, ne.."

"Ta-Tapi nii-sama, lebih baik jangan kau lakukan, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku mohon pertimbangkan kembali."

Kaguya terlihat sangat khawatir dengan kakaknya itu, tentu saja karena dia yakin kakaknya itu tak akan menang, apalagi lawannya adalah Kyubi.

"Kaguya benar, lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi jika kau menyerah sekarang."

Entah kenapa Kyubi terlihat panik saat mendengar persetujuan Naruto, terdengar nada khawatir dari ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku, aku lebih baik mati daripada melakukan hal rendah seperti itu."

Keputusan Naruto sudah bulat, dan lagipula kenapa dia harus takut? Dia bukanlah orang yang sama yang mereka kenal dulu, karena dia adalah dirinya.

"Te-Terserah kau saja, kau akan sangat menyesal karena tak mendengarkan adikmu itu!."

Kyubi bersikap angkuh seperti tadi, tapi entah kenapa sifat angkuhnya itu seolah hancur karena prilakunya sendiri.

"Hmm. Dengar, aku akan mencoba membuatmu terjatuh hanya dengan satu kali serangan. Dan apabila aku berhasil membuatmu jatuh, berarti aku menang begitu juga sebaliknya."

.."Dan kau juga bisa menghindari ataupun menangkis serangan yang akan aku lakukan. Apa kau mengerti?."

Naruto menjelaskan pertaruhan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, dan itu membuat Kaguya semakin panik di buatnya.

"Hahaha, kau pasti sedang frustasi ya. Mencoba menjatuhkanku dalam satu kali serangan? Itu jelas tak mungkin, apapun yang akan kau lakukan."

Kyubi jelas sangat yakin bahwa dia akan menang, entah apapun yang akan di lakukan pria itu.

"Kita tak akan tau sebelum di coba bukan? Kau akan menyesal karena memilih pertaruhan yang sangat menggiurkan itu!."

"Kita lihat saja!."

Tap

Tap

Naruto dan Kyubi maju masing-masing satu langkah ke depan, dan kini mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter saat ini.

"Kita langsung mulai saja bukan? Bersiaplah untuk menyesal!."

Jika tadi Naruto hanya menyeringai sekilas tanpa di ketahui siapapun. Kini seringai mengerikan terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya, membuat Kyubi sedikit tersentak akan itu.

Waktu sudah di mulai setelah perkataan terakhir Naruto, tapi ia belum melakukan apapapun, dia hanya fokus menatap Kyubi di depannya.

Kyubi sudah memasang kewaspadaannya penuhnya, bersiap menghindari atau menangkis pergerakan sekecil apapun.

Tenori, Kaguya, Erza, dan Kyubi sangat yakin jika Naruto akan langsung menyerang kaki Kyubi dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Karena itu adalah cara terepektif untuk menjatuhkan seseorang. Namun

 **Chupp**!

Wajah Kyubi sepenuhnya memerah, Erza terlihat lupa bagaimana cara berkedip dan bernafas, dan Kaguya menatap horor akan apa yang ia lihat. Sementara Tenori hanya melongo di tempatnya.

Saat ini apa yang di lakukan Naruto berada di luar dugaan mereka, bahkan tak pernah terlintas di pikiran mereka sedikitpun.

Saat ini, Naruto tengah mencium bibir Kyubi. Walaupun yang ia lakukan sebenarnya hanyalah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis Kyubi.

Setelah sepersekian detik, Kyubi sadar akan keterkejutannya. Dia mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari tubuh Naruto, juga melepaskan ciuman pertamanya itu.

Konsentrasi Kyubi hilang sepenuhnya, bahkan dia terlihat oleng saat mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto.

Dan di saat itulah, Naruto sedikit mengganjal kaki Kyubi dengan kakinya. Dan karena konsentrasi Kyubi sudah hancur karena ciumannya tadi, dengan mudahnya Kyubi jatuh terduduk di lantai sekolah.

Kyubi terlihat sedang memegangi bibirnya, dengan ekpresi tak terbaca dari wajah cantiknya itu. Namun sepertinya dia ataupun yang lainnya belum sadar akan satu hal penting.

"Aku menang, mulai sekarang kau adalah bawahanku seumur hidupmu! Dan kau juga harus melakukan apapun yang ku suruh, serta memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sama'!."

"Ehh!. "

Setelah beberapa detik memproses ucapan Naruto, Kyubi hanya terbengong di tempatnya, meratapi kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sementara Naruto, dia sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Taruhan yang terlalu mudah."

 **~X~**

Kyubi mengutuk kebodohannya tadi sepanjang jalannya, sementara Erza hanya menatap kasihan kakak perempuannya itu, yang kini sudah resmi menjadi bawahan dari orang yang sangat di bencinya, mungkin?.

"Sial.. Sial.. Sial.. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu."

Kyubi terus mengumpat tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang sudah menjadi bahan tatapan semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Kyubi-nee tenanglah, kau tak malu di tatap semua orang?."

Erza mencoba menyadarkan Kyubi dari dunianya sendiri, jujur ia sedikit sirih di tatap oleh semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sekarang aku adalah bawahan si aib itu. Dan kau tau bukan, aku sangat membencinya!."

Kyubi berbicara dengan intonasi yang cukup kencang, semakin membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat tatapan semua orang.

"Ia aku tau, tapi nee-san kan bisa meminta maaf padanya, dia pasti akan melepaskan nee-san."

"Aku, meminta maaf pada si aib itu? Tak akan pernah terjadi, bahkan dalam mimpinya!."

"Kalau seperti itu, yasudah terima saja."

Kyubi menatap tajam ucapan adiknya itu barusan, membuat Erza menghela nafasnya bosan.

"Sialan!!..."

Dan itu adalah teriakan keputus asaan dari seorang Kyubi.

 **~X~**

Naruto menyeringai saat mendengar sebuah teriakan dari seseorang yang ia kenal, seseorang yang menjadi bawahannya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu.

Berbeda dengan Kaguya, wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukan kehudupan sejak insiden ciuman tadi pagi, dan aura hitam terlihat jelas di sekitarnya.

Dan Naruto juga masih mengabaikan Kaguya sejak pagi, dan itu semakin membuat aura hitam di sekitar kaguya semakin bertambah.

"Nii-sama?."

Kaguya mencoba "lagi" berbicara dengan Naruto, namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari Naruto.

"Ayolah, maafkan aku nii-sama. Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus, aku mohon."

Kaguya terus merengek pada Naruto, dan itu jelas membuat cemburu semua orang yang melihat mereka.

"Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang marah padamu. Kenapa kau mencium Kyubi, bahkan aku saja belum pernah kau cium, hmm."

Kaguya mencoba segala cara untuk membujuk kakaknya itu, bahkan sekarang ia sudah duduk di pangkuan kakaknya itu, saling menghadap dengan jarak tak lebih dari sepuluh centi meter.

Melihat posisi Kaguya yang ehem, terlalu intim menurut pandangan siapapun. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mimisan.

Sepertinya Naruto juga sudah mulai goyah, dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Tapi bisakah kau turun dari pangkuanku? aku tak ingin menyerang adikku sendiri karena kebodohannya."

Blush

Wajah Kaguya sepenuhnya memerah. Ia tau yang di maksud oleh kakaknya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah akan perbuatannya.

Kaguya dengan secepat yang ia bisa, turun dari pangkuan kakaknya itu, ia sudah sangat malu akan ucapan yang terbilang cukup vulgar dari kakaknya itu.

"Dan untuk ciuman dengan Kyubi, itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya. Lagipula itu bukan ciuman pertamaku, kau sudah mengambilnya saat malam pertama aku kembali ke rumah."

.."Kau pasti tak lupa saat tengah malam kau datang kekamarku, dan menci..."

Kaguya langsung membekap mulut kakaknya itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ia sudah cukup malu dengan ucapan vulgar kakaknya itu tadi, dan ia tak akan membiarkan "aib" terbesarnya terbongkar di depan umum seperti ini.

Dan darimana kakaknya itu tau bahwa ia datang ke kamarnya malam itu, bukankah ia sudah tidur dengan pulas saat itu.

Kaguya saat ini benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan paling memalukan di seumur hidupnya.

 **~X~**

Satu bulan telah berlalu dengan cepat. Dan sudah banyak hal juga yang terjadi selama satu bulan tersebut, tapi tak banyak yang terlalu berubah pada Naruto.

Naruto juga tak pernah menyinggung apapun pada Kyubi, ia hanya bersikap seperti tak pernah terjadi apapun pada diri mereka.

Dan untuk hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto akan melakukan sebuah misi.

Misi adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang di berikan oleh seseorang ataupun sekelompok orang, untuk melakukan sesuatu hal, entah melawan monster ataupun melakukn hal lainnya.

Monster memang hal yang wajar ada di dunia ini, monster kelas rendah sampai menengah seperti seperti goblin, dan Orc. Atau bahkan monster kelas atas seperti minotor raksasa, dan bahkan seekor naga.

Monster-monster biasanya hidup di tempat-tempat tertentu, seperti sebuah reruntuhan kuno yang sudah di tinggalkan ataupun sarang yang mereka buat sendiri, dan tempat itu biasanya di sebut sebagai sebuah dongeon.

Namun ada juga monster-monster yang hidup di hutan, ataupun monster yang menyerang sebuah desa secara langsung.

Dan biasanya sebuah misi di buat untuk mengusir atau memusnahkan para monster tersebut. Tentu dengan hadiah yang sesuai dengan misi yang di berikan.

Tapi misi juga tak selalu bersangkutan dengan monster. Ada juga misi pengawalan, dan bahkan misi untuk membantu melakukan pekerjaan sehari-hari. Tentu dengan imbalan yang sepadan.

Dan saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di depan sebuah papan yang banyak tertempel berbagai misi menarik untuknya.

Seperti misi untuk mengusir seekor monster ular raksasa di sungai sebelah barat britania, atau misi untuk menemani seseorang untuk menjelajahi sebuah gua yang berisi ratusan atau bahkan ribuan monster di dalamnya.

Kedua misi yang baru saja Naruto lihat adalah misi yang di tujukan untuk mereka yang sudah berada di tahap Master ke atas. Dan sudah jelas ia tak mungkin mengambilnya.

Melanjutkan melihat-lihat misi yang tak mencantumkan persyaratan khusus, dan sebuah misi yang terlihat sudah sangat usang menarik perhatiannya.

Dilihat dari kertas yang sudah cukup usang, Naruto menyimpulkan jika misi itu sudah cukup lama berada di sana.

Srett

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Naruto langsung mengambil misi tersebut.

"Maaf, aku ingin mengambil misi ini."

Naruto menyerahkan kertas misinya pada seorang gadis yang mengurus semua misi-misi itu. Dan tatapan heran terlihat jelas dari gadis berkaca mata di depannya.

"Kau yakin ingin mengambil misi ini? Asal kau tau saja, misi ini mungkin cukup berbahaya, ya walaupun tak tercantum tingkat kesulitan untuk misi ini."

.."Dan imbalan yang di berikan juga tak sebanding dengan tingkat kesulitan yang mungkin akan di hadapi. Oleh karena itu misi ini sudah hampir satu tahun tak ada yang mau mengambilnya."

Misi itu berasal dari sebuah desa dark-elf di utara hutan britania, untuk mengalahkan monster yang sering menyerang desa tersebut.

Namun di misi itu tak ada penjelasan spesifik lainya, entah monster apa yang harus di kalahkan, atau seseorang dengan tingkat kekuatan apa yang mereka minta. Tapi yang menjadi masalah utama, adalah imbalan yang sangat rendah yang mereka tawarkan.

"Aku tak masalah dengan imbalannya, aku akan langsung melakukan misi ini."

 **~X~**

Siang yang cukup terik di britania saat itu, waktu yang sangat tak cocok untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun.

Namun sepertinya panas matahari tak berpengaruh pada tokoh utama kita, karena saat ini dia terlihat sedang berjalan dengan tenang di lebatnya hutan utara britania.

Setelah kemarin pagi dia mengambil misi yang akan ia lakukan, ia langsung berangkat melakukan misinya.

Dan setelah satu hari satu malam ia berjalan, dia akhirnya sampai di hutan utara britania tadi pagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di desa dark-elf yang di tujunya.

Elf memang ada di dunia ini, tapi mereka memisahkan diri dari dunia manusia. Hidup di hutan atau tempat yang cukup jauh dengan para manusia berada.

Berjam-jam berjalan menyusuri lebatnya hutan, akhirnya Naruto sampai di sebuah jurang yang cukup curam.

Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa dark-elf yang sepertinya sedang berjaga di dataran sempit jurang tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini ya."

Naruto melompat dengan santai di antara dataran pinggir juarang yang sempit, bermaksud menuju lembah tempat para dark-elf berada.

Tap

Naruto mendarat dengan mudah di dasar lembah, dan ia langsung di kepung oleh lima orang dark-elf setelahnya.

"Siapa kau manusia?! Apa urusanmu datang ke desa kami?!."

Seorang dark-elf wanita bertanya pada Naruto. Sepertinya wanita elf itu adalah pemimpin dari keempat lainnya.

"Aku Naruto, dari konoha gakuen. Aku bermaksud menyelesaikan misi yang kalian ajukan. "

Naruto menunjukan kertas misinya, menyakinkan para elf itu untuk mempercayainya.

"Ah, jadi kau datang untuk menyelesaikan misi yang kami ajukan? Maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami."

Wanita elf itu terlihat membungkukkan tubuhnya, meminta maaf atas sikap tak sopan nya.

"Namaku Serafina, aku adalah pemimpin ksatria di desa kami ini."

.."Dan mereka adalah Jei, Freya, Angelica, dan Sora."

Serafina memperkenalkan keempat rekannya, dua orang wanita dan dua orang pria.

"Ya. Bisakah kita langsung ke permasalannya? Jujur aku penasaran dengan apa yang kalian maksud di kertas misi ini."

.."Entah kalian lupa atau bagaimana, tapi tak ada penjelasan yang kalian cantumkan di sini. Di tambah imbalan yang sangat rendah yang kalian tawarkan, semua itu membuatku cukup penasaran."

Naruto jelas penasaran dengan misinya saat ini. Setalah satu tahun misi ini di ajukan, dan tak ada satu orangpun yang mengambilnya. Apa alasan yang membuat misi itu tak pernah mereka ambil kembali.

"Jika itu yang ingin anda ketahui, lebih baik anda langsung temui tetua desa kami saja."

"Baiklah, tak masalah."

Naruto di antar kelima kesatria yang tadi sempat menyambutnya, menuju ke tetua desa yang mereka maksud.

Naruto saat ini sudah bersama seorang kakek tua yang mereka sebut sebagai tetua desa di desa elf tersebut.

Naruto kembali menanyakan rasa penasarannya pada tetua dark-elf tersebut, dan terlihat raut khawatir dari kakek tua elf tersebut.

"Kami memang sengaja tak menyantumkan penjelasan sepesifik pada misi yang kami ajukan, itu juga karena imbalan yang kami tawarkan juga sangat kecil dan sama sekali tak sebanding dengan apa yang kami minta."

.."Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu berharga anda untuk datang ke tempat kami, dan maaf karena kami telah membohongi anda dengan misi yang kami ajukan."

.."Sebenarnya misi yang kami ajukan ini sangat berbaya, dan mustahil untuk di lakukan seorang diri. Oleh karena itu tak masalah jika anda membatalkan misi ini, kami sangat mengerti."

Kakek elf tersebut terlihat sangat yakin bahwa Naruto akan membatalkan misinya, bahkan dia belum menjawab satupun rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku tak mempermasalahkan imbalan yang akan kalian berikan. keluargaku sudah lebih dari cukup memberikanku uang, bahkan sebanyak apapun yang aku minta."

.."Aku juga tak akan membatalkan misi ini, malah aku semakin tertarik saat kau bilang misi ini mustahil untuk di lakukan seorang diri."

.."Sebutkan saja apa yang harus ku kalahkan, dan semoga itu tak membuatku kecewa."

Sejak awal Naruto memang yang mempermasalahkan imbalannya, ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang tanpa di ketahui seorangpun di sekolahnya, tak lebih. Ya walaupaun tak ada masalah jika dia di ketahui.

"Apa anda bersungguh-sungguh? Jujur kami tak mempercayai ada seseorang yang tak memandang sebuah imbalan."

"Aku tak pernah berbohong, cepat sebutkan saja apa yang harus ku lawan?."

Tetua itu terlihat ragu untuk menjelaskan pada Naruto, tapi walau bagaimanapun ia harus menjelaskannya.

"Kami ingin anda, untuk mengalahkan...

...Seekor Naga!."

 **Tbc.**

 **Asalammualaikum..**

 **Yo mina.. apa kabar?**

 **Maaf bgt untuk semua update yang tertunda. Jujur, indrakun sekarang menjadi sangat sibuk, dan hampir tak ada waktu untuk menulis.**

 **Kesibukan yang tak pernah di duga sebelumnya.**

 **Untuk semua fic indrakun mungkin akan gagal update untuk waktu yang tak di tentukan, eh maksudnya tunggu infonya aja hari minggu atau senin nanti. mungkin senin depan udah mulai update normal atau mungkin kilat hehe..**

 **Oke sekian aja..**

 **wasalam..indrakun.**


End file.
